Cherish those closest
by eddiehead
Summary: Snake's stubborn and blunt personality has never been easy for Sunny to adjust to. But he collapses again, and maybe it's what was needed to build something between them before it's too late Post-MGS4 oneshot Sunny/Snake friendship/family bonds


**Don't know if you enjoyed the first MGS fic, but once I'd done it i realised that I really wanted to write a sunny/snake bond into a fic. I hope this is ok!**

* * *

For the fourth night in a row Snake had collapsed. Worse yet, he had had a coughing fit just beforehand and woken her. It was a sight that always impacted on Hal, but to a 7 year old it must have been horrific. Snake lay writhing in pain on the floor of the Nomad with not even a moment to catch a proper breath as he heaved and gasped. Hal tried to support his head with little success, and she just stood there – frozen in place with a death grip on the handrail. A solitary tear streaked down her face as she uttered her name, drawing Hal's attention.

"Sunny! Go back to bed. Snake will be alright, he's just having a bad moment."

She knew he was lying, yet there was nothing she could do. She slowly trudged back up to her bunk

* * *

Sunny placed the plate of eggs in front of Snake who took a moment to check for burns before digging in. Neither of them said a word to each other, and nothing needed to be said. Snake was made aware of Sunny's presence at his collapse by Hal, and Sunny was aware that Snake was ill beyond repair. The best option was for both to forget about it and move on.

"How long are you two not going to talk?"

Hal didn't even look round from the monitor. He sensed the atmosphere that resonated across the cabin.

"You know her. If she doesn't want to talk then she won't. Remember how she was with us after Raiden cut his dialysis short – and that wasn't even our fault!"

"True. But you could at least try…"

Snake grunted. Even on death's door he was still stubborn and apparently void of most human emotions. It was sad really, to know that he didn't do happy, or love, or caring. Hal often wondered if he was ok with that, or whether he was painfully lonely. Never once had Snake shown genuine gratitude towards him. Hal could deal with that though. Sunny didn't have that capacity.

Snake coughed as he stood up and started towards the stairs. Hal turned in his chair to face him, but Snake waved him off before climbing up and heading to the kitchen area. He popped out his cylindrical holder and grabbed a half smoked cigarette, throwing it into his mouth and bringing the lighter close. As he clicked on the flame he caught movement in his peripheral vision and turned his head slightly to see Sunny gazing his way. He was waiting for a scolding but was surprised when it didn't come. Sunny instead just sighed and turned her back on him. Snake then found himself doing something he never thought was in him. He put the cigarette back in the holder and headed over to her bunk.

"Sorry Sunny… I guess some habits just won't leave…"

"Why do you smoke Snake?"

"I uh… I don't know actually… just always have. They always calmed me during a mission – plus they came in handy with IR sensors in the days before the solid eye."

"But they're killing you. Don't you care about that."

"No"

Sunny's eyes widened and she looked visibly upset at his bluntness. He caught on quick

"I have a tendency to be a bit too blunt and honest sometimes."

She turned to face him and nodded, curling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

"I just want you to be ok…"

"You changed your tune – I thought with you not talking to me that I was on your bed person list?"

"uh-uh. I still care about you. You and Hal, you saved me. And Raiden. You're the only family I know. And I wouldn't be here and know what I know without you. I'll always love you till the day you die and as long as I keep those cigarettes from you then you'll be here for years!"

"Sunny… that might not be true…"

Again, her face filled with sadness at his harsh tone. Subconsciously she knew from that sentence that there was something she didn't know.

"W-what do you mean Snake? You're not going to leave me are you?!"

Snake raised his hand and hesitated slightly before setting it down on the top of her head and stroking her hair softly.

"Get some sleep Sunny…"

He kissed her gently and helped her under the covers before disappearing back downstairs.

**_Two weeks later…_**

Hal brought another glass of water down and sat it on the table next to where Snake lay. He changed the sheets that covered his legs and lifted a ration up to Snake's lips to try and encourage him to eat. For the last two days, Snake had been bedridden – unable to walk without great pain, and unable to support his bodyweight. He was fading fast.

"I'll be upstairs if you need anything Snake. Try and eat or drink something…"

Hal headed to the stairs as Sunny made her way down with a book in hand. Hal offered her a passing smile and made his way to the kitchen area. Sunny moved over towards Snake.

"Can I sit with you?"

"Of course Sunny…"

Snake's voice was eerie in its quietness and it cut deep inside her. She softly placed a foot on the side as she pulled herself up and over towards the wall, then lowered herself into a cuddle, resting her head on Snake's chest. He summoned the last of his strength to lift his arm and wrap it round her shoulder, pulling her slightly closer.

"I made a picture book… wanna see?"

Without waiting for an answer she opened the book and began flicking through the photos. Many of them she had taken with the MkIII either during briefings or missions, and they detailed a number of different faces and events.

She finished after 10 minutes and closed the book without a word. She didn't look up for approval, she didn't dare move at all. Snake finally broke the silence.

"Thank you Sunny… that was… really nice of you…"

"Will you be honest with me?"

Snake didn't know quite what to respond to that so stayed tight lipped, waiting for her to carry on.

"What's wrong with you? What's happening?"

"Well… Sunny… I'm dying"

"WHAT!? NO! Snake you can't!"

"It's ok Sunny… I've known for a while. I'm sure Uncle Hal can explain if you want him to… but I've been on a timer for a few months. I don't know when I'll go, but by the looks of things it'll be soon."

"Snake… you can't go!"

Sunny was softly weeping into his chest and he tried to comfort her to the best of his abilities.

"It's ok Sunny. It's going to be ok. Remember all the fun things we did last week? That was all for you. And that was the most fun I've ever had. I owe you a lot for that. I can die happy just for that one week…"

Sunny's tears intensified at the man's honest confession. Snake took a moment to draw a breath, and without realising it finally let a tear streak down his own face.

"Remember me for that Sunny. Remember all those things and you won't be sad. And one last thing…"

This time she did look up. She looked up into the eyes of a weak old man – a far cry from the legendary hero she read about in his past. She blinked back the remaining tears as she studied his eyes – searching for any glimmer of hope that might be there.

"I love you…"

A new tear formed in his eye as he uttered the words, and a smile formed on both their faces. She snuggled deep into his chest as she drew breath.

"I love you too Snake…"

Snake breathed one last sigh of relief and with a smile on his face… it was over.

She realised after a few moments that she wasn't moving. Her head was still on his chest, but it wasn't rising with his breath, wasn't falling with his release. She slowly looked up.

"S-snake…?"

She lifted herself up slightly and supported her weight as she looked over to him.

"Snake…?"

His closed eye was still. His mouth rested with a tiny gap. His head unmoving. His chest, his arms… everything. Snake was gone…

"SNAKE!?"

She tried shaking him. Trying in earnest to bring him back. She opened his mouth and felt for breath that wasn't there. She pushed down on his chest a couple of times but was too overcome to carry on. She knew what had happened. There was nothing she could do.

Sunny dried her face with her sleeve and settled back down into him. She rested her head back on his chest, and pulled his lifeless hand over her tightly. She held on to her last cuddle as she slowly wept into him before pulling the cover up over them both, hoping against hope that if nothing else, Snake would be waiting for her when she fell asleep… waiting for her in her dreams


End file.
